


What's at stake

by i_dreamthedream



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web loses a bet to Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's at stake

 

David Webster was enjoying his only morning of sleep of the week when his phone rang.

He groaned and managed to reach it on his nightstand.

“What?”

“Did I wake you?” Luz’s voice asked.

“What d’you think?” Web shot back, still sleepy.

“Sorry,” Luz said, not sounding apologetic at all, “I need to talk to you.”

“Right now?” Webster whined.

“I’ll be at your apartment in one hour,” Luz said and then hung up. David sighed and got out of bed, cursing.

 

*

 

“We need to do something,” Webster said.

“Agreed,” Luz answered. “But we need to be subtle. You know how he is.”

Webster nodded, “I have an idea.”

 

*

 

When Webster thought about his group of friends, he often thought that in many ways they had nothing to do together. They were all so different; they should not be able to get along. And yet they did. The very severe Ronald Speirs was the best friend of someone like Carwood Lipton. People so loud and cheery like Skip Muck, Donald Malarkey and Frank Perconte were always hanging out with Eugene Roe, who barely ever spoke. Whatever it was that had brought them together, luck or fate, David wouldn’t trade them for the world. That night, all the boys had gathered at their usual repair. The bar was called _Currahee_ and they loved it because they could play pool and darts all night long. That night it was the darts they had elected. Babe, Buck and Luz were currently playing, while the others looked at them, amused. When Babe lost, Luz cheered and collected the cigarettes they had wagered.

“Who’s up next?” Luz asked loudly. “Frank?” Perco shook his head. “Bull?” Randleman waved him off, going out to smoke. “C’mon!” Luz complained, “Webster! Lieb! You won’t abandon a brother will ya?”

Liebgott sighed. Luz was like a little child, if he didn’t get what he wanted he could become very loud.

“Alright,” he mumbled, “you in Professor?”

Webster shrugged but he got on his feet and followed Joe.

“Ok boys,” Luz said, “what should we bet?”

“Why does everything have to be a game with you?” Web sighed.

“Oh c’mon College Boy!” Joe exclaimed. “Afraid of a little competition?”

David shrugged again. He took his wallet and put three hundred dollars’ bills on the table.

He looked at Liebgott defiantly. “Happy?” he asked.

Liebgott shook his head. He added a few bucks while Luz did the same. Then they started playing.

Liebgott exulted when he won the game. He told to every guy how it was a close call but Web had missed his last shot so he got the cash.

Eventually he went out for a smoke. Web was there too alone, leaning back against the wall and exhaling long plume of smoke.

“Are you moping about your money?” Liebgott smirked in lieu of a greeting.

Web had a small smile, “I’ll live,” he said.

“You’re surprisingly mature about losing that much money,” Joe said.

“Well maybe I’m more mature than you give me credit for.” Webster answered which just made Joe laughed. “Besides,” he added, “it’s better if that money is to someone you actually need it so…”

Joe immediately stopped smiling. “How do you know I could use some money?” he snapped.

_Shit,_ David thought. “I don’t,” he said too quickly to be honest. “I just meant that I have more money than I need and therefore…”

“You’re a terrible liar Web.”

David sighed. Joe was right, he wasn’t a good at lying and there were no point denying the truth.

“Luz called me this morning,” Webster explained. “Said your cab broke down and that you couldn’t afford to repair it right now so we thought…”

“What? That you could trick me into accepting money from you? I’m not a charity case Web!” Liebgott shouted angrily.

“I know Joe!” the other man shouted back. “We just wanted to help you ok? Why do you have to be so proud all the time?”

“I’m proud?” Liebgott repeated. “That’s rich!” He had a joyless laugh.

“Look,” David tried to reason him. “If you don’t want us to giveyou some money then consider it a loan. I don’t care how long it takes for you to pay it back…”

“That’s not the problem Web!” Joe cut him. But his voice was already less angry, more defeated.

“Then what is it Joe?” Webster asked softly.

Joe shook his head and sat on the edge of the pavement. He put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. David hesitated one second before sitting next to him, close yet without touching. They stayed a while like this, in silence. Somehow even though silence was a rare occurrence between them, it wasn’t awkward.

“I just don’t want you to think less of me,” Joe finally admitted quietly. He was fidgeting and he wouldn’t meet Web’s eyes.

“Is that really it?” Webster asked. Joe only nodded, still looking away. “Oh Lieb,” Web exhaled in a whisper. Joe did turn his head to that. Webster didn’t call him Lieb. He never did and Liebgott knew exactly why. Which was why he was surprised with what he found in his eyes when he finally met them. It was hard to describe, but somewhere in the ocean of blue, he thought he saw something that looked like respect, tenderness and admiration. David deliberately leaned closer to him. His face was suddenly only inches away from Joe’s. He tentatively reached for it with his hand. He cupped Joe’s cheek slowly. His thumb traced back and forth and Joe finally realized he was actually wiping away a tear. What was happening here? But before he could begin to process it, Webster spoke again:

“Joe there’s nothing in this world that could make me think any less of you,” he murmured. “You’re the bravest man I know,” his thumb was still dancing on Joe’s skin, soothing. “Damn it, Lieb! Can’t you see how amazing you are?”

Liebgott felt like the world was spinning. All he could muster as a response was a very perplexed expression on his face.

Web sighed, he eyes looked down to Joe’s mouth for an instant. “If only you would let me show you.”

Joe didn’t remember Webster leaning in but the next thing he knew was David’s lips on his. And _God_ did that college boy know how to kiss. It wasn’t like Joe thought he would be – not that he actually imagined kissing David Webster. It wasn’t careful or steady no… No instead it was urgent, passionate almost violent and damn it if it wasn’t the best kiss Joe ever had! They pulled back, breathing heavily. None of them talked for a long time though Joe couldn’t tell if it had lasted ten minutes or ten hours. Then the door of the bar opened and David withdrew his hand from where it was on Joe’s face.

“I’m leaving,” Grant said. “Joe, you need a ride?”

“Yeah, sure,” Liebgott answered. If Grant noticed his voice was shaking, he didn’t comment it.

“Okay then,” he said. “Goodnight Web!”

“Goodnight Chuck. Goodnight Lieb,” he added, after a bit.

“Yeah, goodnight David,” Joe said lowly before he walked away with Grant as Webster watched him disappear in the night.

 

 

*

 

The next night, Joe found himself at _Currahee_ again. He was nursing his beer when he felt a presence next to him. Without looking, he knew who it was.

“Hey Web,” he said with a smile.

“Hi.” Webster took the seat next to his. “So,” he began, “things got pretty intense yesterday.”

Joe nodded, he was studying his beer’s label intensively.

“People said stupid thing in the heat of the moment,” he finally managed to say.

“No I meant it,” David answered. “I chose that moment to live honestly and if you don’t feel the same way yet, I’m ok with it.”

“Really?” Joe raised an eyebrow. “You’re confident.”

“Hum, on this I am,” David nodded. “I’m confident enough to make another wager,” he said.

“What are the stakes?”

“If I win, you take me to dinner,” he simply declared.

“And if I win?” Joe asked.

“I take you.”

Joe stared at him for a long moment. He then stood up, took a dart and threw it right at the center of the target.

“Doesn’t look good for ya Web!” He smirked, but David could see something sparkling in his eyes. Webster walked to him, took one of the darts and said: “Let’s find out, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This last scene is inspired from an episode from Scorpion! :) 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at @i-dreamthedream


End file.
